


wish upon these lights

by woongseop



Series: you and me, drawn together as we dream [2]
Category: Jung Sewoon (Musician), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Howons, M/M, Mentioned Kang Daniel, Mentioned Ong Seongwoo, Mentioned Yoon Jisung, Songwriting, howons collab y'all, mentioned Lee Euiwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongseop/pseuds/woongseop
Summary: Soulmates and shares a same passion for music, Jaehwan and Sewoon collaborate for a song.





	wish upon these lights

**Author's Note:**

> lol i failed at finishing this on time (and i still rushed this wtf i suck) anyways happy holidays howons stans especially to my favorite -- you know who you are
> 
> bgm: red velvet - wish tree; loona - the carol; snsd - romantic st.

* * *

 

“So what do you think about Christmas? Or winter in general?” asks Sewoon who is walking beside him.

It became their habit to walk together after rehearsals and part ways when they reached the convenience store where Sewoon works. Sometimes, it is until the university gates as their friends will haul them away from each other. Sometimes, when it’s Sewoon’s day off, he would go with Jaehwan up to the front of his apartment building which is along the way to the bus stop.

They would talk and talk. This surprises Jaehwan as they talk about almost everything yet they did not run out of topics. Sometimes, they would recite their lines in the musical which helps the both of them memorize their script. But there were also rare moments when one or both of them is exhausted or having a bad day. They wouldn’t talk aside from polite greetings and goodbyes, settling on the silence that envelopes the both of them which is strangely comforting.  

“Presents? Santa Claus? And yes, the first snow! Would you want to start on the song?” Jaehwan replies. Their days occupied with the musical, academics and bits of personal life. He wondered if they could squeeze that in especially when the Chuseok festival is in four days.

“I don’t think we can,” Sewoon’s steps slowed. Jaehwan caught the glimpse of the convenience store’s brightly lighted signage. Its white and blue light illuminating the area around the store. “It would be best to focus on the musical first. We can think of a theme for the song though, just some little ideas.”

“Christmas it is, then.”

“But what kind of Christmas? I mean it could be about a romantic Christmas or a sad one, probably about missing someone. It could be a children’s song.”

Jaehwan took a moment to think but he did not dare continue as he spies Sewoon’s workmate, Euiwoong, eyeing the two of them with a blank expression through the glass walls of the store. When he first met the kid, Euiwoong was all smiles and politeness, welcoming him warmly inside the store but when he realized that Sewoon is starting to be tardy whenever he’s with him, Euiwoong started to complain.

 _The kid wants to play video games_. Sewoon once told him, laughing.

He admits that he is slowing his walking pace whenever he is walking with Sewoon. If he could only change their route to a longer one but their feet were so used to the rhythm, walking from the music hall to the gates of the university then walking along the University Avenue, passing by the 1st street until they have reached the corner of the 3rd and 4th street where convenience store stood. Or maybe if he could only control the time.

“See you on Friday, then?” Sewoon says as a form of good bye. It’s always like that, it’s always looking forward to see each other again. As if the strings of their fate will pull them back again to each other’s side.

“Ah~” Jaehwan let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s already this Friday. I’m scared.”

Sewoon just chuckled and opened the door of the store slightly. In the background, Jaehwan can see Euiwoong donning his trench coat already. “Don’t be, hyung.”

 

No matter how much reassurance Sewoon had given Jaehwan, his heart hasn’t stopped drumming inside his chest. He almost threw up his breakfast earlier due to nervousness.

And now, standing at the backstage, waiting for the cue to get on stage, his nervousness doubled. Sewoon was already at the stage, reciting his lines perfectly.

No need to be nervous. It will be over before I even realize it. Jaehwan whispered to himself.

A few moments later, all the lights went off and the curtain closes. Everyone went silent then the backstage became a flurry of movement. Jaehwan can see nothing but shadows and hear nothing but rustles of fabrics and hushed voices.

“Jaehwan, go.” A voice whispered to Jaehwan. His brain does not have enough time to recognize who is the owner of the voice but he’s sure it’s one of the stage staff.

Just like he thought, just like before he knows it, when the curtains open, Jaehwan is already standing on the stage in front of a large audience.

It maybe just a minor role and there are actually five of them on the stage right now but Jaehwan can feel the attention on him. Jaehwan acted, recited his lines, sang.

Minutes had passed like seconds. And as the curtain closes again, Jaehwan let out a deep breath. Everything was overwhelming. Jaehwan don’t want anything but to ask someone about his performance. Did he failed? Was he able to perform well?

And when it’s the last scene where all of them are singing stage, Jaehwan somehow feel at ease. The stage may not be scary at all.

The lights were less harsh, less blinding right now. Jaehwan could make out the faces of the audience and he quickly look for his parents.

His heart warms when he saw his parents smiling and giving their performance a standing ovation. His roomates, Jisung, Daniel and Seongwu, cheering beside his parents. The nervousness that fills his entire body moments ago was replaced with joy. It almost feels like a dream and he’s glad it is not.

Jaehwan took a bow again. He smiled at his colleagues and it was Sewoon who returned the smile first.

 

 _The first wish is for you and I  
_ _To be happy like we were today_

 

 

 

Sewoon put down his pencil and notebook and reached for the fork. He started to cut the waffle into halves then to quarters and then to bite size, the strawberry syrup oozing out. Jaehwan watches as Sewoon put the small piece of waffle inside his mouth and then chewing, his eyes full of admiration. Probably the most mundane thing in the world but, there, Jaehwan’s chest started to tightened.

Jaehwan took a sip on his white mocha frappe. “Where do you want to go after this?”

“The plaza? I heard there’s some busking tonight and there’s Santa,” Sewoon replies. “But let’s finish the lyrics first. We’re almost done.”

Jaehwan taps his fingers on top of the table. He again focused on thinking of lyrics to include in their song. “Santa… What is the first line again?”

Sewoon glances at his notebook. His right hand still holding the fork. “The first? Uh. _The shining lights past the cold glass windows_?”

 

The main idea of their song is simple -- wishes. 

Sewoon thought it would be nice to have a song that everyone can relate to. Something that captures everyones heart. Something that encapsulates Christmas or the holidays. And the first thing that came into Jaehwan’s mind is hope, wishes.

It took them a little more than two hours before declaring the lyrics done and ready for revisions. Adding all the elements of the song and hopefully just a couple of revisions and they can consider it done.

A cold winter breeze enveloped the two of them as they exit the cafe. Jaehwan consider going back to the warmth of the cafe but Sewoon was already walking towards the plaza, his face full of awe as he looks around the streets where numerous Christmas lights and various decorations adorn the shops and buildings.

It doesn’t take a while when Jaehwan’s face mirrors the amusement on Sewoon’s own.

Just like what Sewoon said, there is a busking event. Not only one but three. There are a lot of people. Some are busy shopping on the road shops. Some are just walking, eager to go to their destination. The scent of cinnamon and roasted sweet potatoes are evident in the air.

And there’s also a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the plaza, a man dressed up as Santa Claus is sitting on a chair underneath the tree. To Jaehwan’s surprise, kids are lining up for a photo op with Santa. Some even give the man a kiss on the cheek.

“That’s cute.” Jaehwan commented.

“I used to line up to take a photo with Santa when I was young,” Sewoon says, his eyes focused on the kids whose smiles are so bright. “They used to give out candies before but I think candies are nothing compared to the joy those kids feel when they meet Santa up close.”

“Include that,” Jaehwan murmured. Sewoon look at him, confused. “Instead of the chimney, we can use children lining up to meet Santa? Something like that. Besides chimneys aren’t really in these days.”

Sewoon smiled and nodded.

 

 

The bus ride back home was silent as they are both exhausted from their hours of walking around the city but neither of them hides the wide grin on their lips.

“I should’ve bought sweet potatoes for my roommates,” Jaehwan whispered. The bus started to move as the last of the people from the bus stop stepped in. “Daniel would probably throw tantrums.”

Sewoon smiles. “Just invite them to go with you tomorrow or whenever the four of you are free. I think that would be more enjoyable, don’t you think?”

“Sewoon, you’re a genius.”

“I am not?”

“Yes, you are.” Jaehwan started to stretch his limbs. His legs brushing the bottom of the chair in front of him then he pulls back. “I’m tired. I’m going to sleep. Just wake me up when it’s my stop already.”

“My bus stop comes first, hyung.” Sewoon says.

Jaehwan’s mouth formed an ‘o’ but his expression immediately changed back to a cool one. “Wake me up when it’s your stop. I’ll stay awake for the rest of the ride.”

Sewoon, not quite believing what Jaehwan had said, raises his right brow. “Are you sure about that?”

Jaehwan ignored the question and just wrap himself with his trench coat, arms crossing across his chest. He yawned and gently rests his head on Sewoon’s shoulder. Sewoon was surprised at the sudden contact but he did not pull away from Jaehwan.

Five, ten minutes had passed. Sewoon glances at Jaehwan’s figure beside him. He sees that Jaehwan had already fallen asleep, his breathing became a steady rhythm. Sewoon smiled and looked outside the glass windows. Since it’s almost midnight, the bus is travelling at maximum speed, the lights coming from the windows of the house turned into streaks of light passing by them. Almost looking like shooting stars.

After three long minutes, the bus had started to slow down. It’s already Sewoon’s stop. He tapped Jaehwan’s arms harshly to wake him up. Once Jaehwan’s eyes opened, Sewoon bid goodbye and got off the bus.

It took a while for Jaehwan to understand what was happening until the bus started to move. Jaehwan look outside look at Sewoon’s back until it became nothing but a little, black silhouette.

Moments later, Jaehwan’s phone rang. He checked the caller ID and a flash of confusion came upon seeing Sewoon’s name on the screen. He answered the call.

“Hey, hyung” Sewoon greeted from the other line.

“Did you perhaps left something?” Jaehwan asked. His eyes starting to look around their bus seat. Keys. Maybe Sewoon left his keys?

“Ah. No, hyung. I just called.”

Jaehwan’s forehead creases. “Sewoon, you’re acting strange.”

Sewoon started laughing. “I’m sorry. I called because I wanted to make sure you are awake all throughout the bus ride. So you won’t miss your stop.”

A smile broke on Jaehwan’s face.

 

_The second wish is to always be together_

_Even after several winters_

 

 

 

Even though Jaehwan had undergone numerous recitals and performed in an audience. He cannot hide the fact that his nervousness is eating him up.

It’s like the musical again. But he survived that one. He will survive this too.

“Hyung,” Sewoon called. “Do I look okay?”

Sewoon repeatedly straightening his button down as he approaches Jaehwan side. They are both wearing a red and white button down partnered with a gold couple scarf.

“Yes.” Jaehwan answers, truthfully.

“Are you nervous, hyung?”

Jaehwan forcefully grinned. “Yes. I know it’s weird because we had the musical and all.”

“It’s okay, hyung” Sewoon assures. “Who wouldn’t be nervous? We’re gonna sing our own song in front of many people. Even I, myself, am nervous.”

Jaehwan almost started whining and throwing tantrums if not for the PD that is standing a couple of feet behind them. “You know you’re not helping, right?”

“Yeah. But I’m telling you the truth and isn’t it nice we are both here? To conquer this stage?” Sewoon let out a laugh. “More than the nervousness and more than the want to win the prize money, isn’t it thrilling that we are gonna sing our song?”

Honestly, Jaehwan forgot the prize money. His mind is all about how will they perform the song. What if they make a mistake? What if his guitar strings suddenly snapped?

“It’s a rare chance to sing a song that is fully ours. Let us enjoy the stage, hyung. Besides you have me with you and they don’t know if we will make a mistake because it is our song.”

Sewoon held Jaehwan’s hand up until it’s their time to perform.

And when they stepped on the stage, the familiar warmth of the lights greeted the both of them. The crowd started to cheer for them. Jaehwan swears he can hear Seongwu’s voice among the cheers.

Jaehwan sat on the stool with his guitar, a smile slowly forming on his lips. He watched Sewoon walked on the other side of the stage, pulling the stool so he can sit on it. In front of a piano.

 _“The third wish is for all,”_ Jaehwan look at his soulmate, to Sewoon as they sing the line. His chest tightened. Sewoon looks radiant there, playing the piano and singing the song - _their_ song - with all of his heart. “ _The other wishes to come true._ ”

As the last note came, Sewoon look at him, smiling brightly. Jaehwan’s heart swells with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise to proofread this when i have time aaaanddd of course wish tree isn't howon's song but for the sake of this fic allow me


End file.
